Retroland
Retroland is an oldfashioned country on the planet of Natia, and was founded by Michelangelo the 29th of May, 2011. It will eventually participate in the Nation Song Contest, and is currently on the waiting list to enter. While waiting, the country competes frequently in different spinoffs to the contest. Despite being founded today, Retroland lives in a time capsule from yesterday. Everything is a reminder of the past - the culture, fashion, cars etc. And this way of living is highly affecting the country. Not only the culture or the fashion, but also the relationship with the world. People from all over the planet travel here, to study and learn more about the past. There is, for instance, a large world famous university in the city of Buckington - the capital, for this purpose, where many of the world's most experienced history professors can be found. Retroland Nature.jpg|Nature of Retroland in the sunset. Retroland Northern.jpg|Northern Mountains of Retroland. Many tourists also come here to experience the past. While it's the perfect place for the elders of Natia to remember the good old days - and feel young again, many young people can be seen here as well. There are lots of ways to spend the vacation. If you want shopping and live concerts, St. Elmo is the city you should visit. There are many shops and malls that can offer many old products hard to find anywhere else these days. Music is very important to the country. The songs from yesterday can be heard daily - on the radio, but also on various of concerts arranged here in the city. Another way to enjoy Retroland - which is not related to the time capsule, is to wander around and explore the beautiful nature of the country. The nature is somewhat chequered. You have the warm and lush jungle with the river Plamon in the south and the cold, snowy and icy mountains up north. If this wasn't enough, you can find various of beautiful and rare birds in the jungle. Bird-watchers from all over the world travel to the Retrolandian jungle to study all the different species and try to get a picture of all of them. No one has managed to do that yet! Facts about Retroland *'Cities:' There are two cities known in Retroland; Buckington and St. Elmo. Buckington is the capital and the biggest city of the country. Half the country's population lives here. This is where you find the airport and the world famous university. St. Elmo is a small tourist city in the mountains, where a lot of the tourists who wants to shop and listen to concerts travel. The country's finest hotel can also be found here. *'Currency: '''The currency used in Retroland is called Retrolandian Dollars. *'Languages:' English and Swedish. Retroland in Nation Song Contest '''Retroland' has not participated in the Nation Song Contest, and is currently on the waiting list to enter. But the country is still very familiar with the contest. Its first contact was the 1st of June, 2011 when the country took the first step by broadcasting the current edition of the contest which was held and staged in Zaprya at the time. After the final a fever hit the country like a fire, and the plans of taking part itself started. And since the countries on the waiting list also can take part of the spinoffs taking place on the side of the main contest, it wasn't necessary for the country to wait so long for the debut. So far Retroland has competed in 5 spinoffs. Very soon after the 68th edition of the Nation Song Contest, a new idea came to life: a spinoff only for the countries on the waiting list. It was a golden opportunity for Retroland to finally take that step into the contest, and the country confirmed its particpation by sending Roxette to Golem in Neajlovia. They landed on third place with 75 points and gave the best placing ever to the country. Only The Bangles has been able to come near that success, with their 5th place in the second edition. All the other entries has failed to appeal the other countries taking part. Elton John, Michael Learns to Rock and Patti LaBelle can be counted as the country's recent flops, ending on the very bottom of the scoreboard. Retroland competes one current spinoff: *''Waiting List Spinoff #6'' Entries in Spinoffs